ultimateevanescencefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
1. Do not post inappropriate material. Kids can view this! 2. Do not swear, harrass, or bully. This is not tolerated, and it will result in being blocked. 3. Do not claim items/materials that are not yours. (Ex: pictures, videos, comments, text, etc.) 4. Do not ask me if you can be an admin. I (Slowlyevanescent ), will choose these, depending on contribution and manners. 5. If you do not have an account, please make one before you edit any pages. It's free! Please keep in mind that you must be at least 13 before joining if you do not have a parent's permission. 6. Do not erase/purposefully destroy entire pages! You will be immedeately blocked. If you want to erase entire pages, check with an Admin first. 7. All users get 3 warnings before you are blocked. 8. Stay on topic! (Ex: If you are on Amy Lee's page, post about Amy Lee, not Wen Gifford.) 9. Do not lie! No one likes lying, and you will be blocked. 10. Do not spam! Spamming is disruptive or repetitive messages, or posting false information. 11. Do not only edit your user page. You can edit it once every 5 minutes. 12. Do not report other users/Wikias without speaking with an admin first. 13. You will be held accounted for any damage you cause to the Wikia, and will have to fix it. If you refuse to do so, you will be blocked. 14. Do not edit before you know the information you are adding is right. This also goes for deleting. Make sure it is wrong before you remove it. 15. Do not be mean to someone because of their opinion. Everyone is entitled to have one, not just you.. 16. Do not pretend to be an Admin. This will result in an immediate permanent ban. 17. Be creative, nice, and have fun! This wiki was made for fun, so roleplay fans can get together and have fun in their own world. If you need help, go to Slowlyevanescent . If you need to contact Wikia, contact community@wikia.com. Grammar Dos and Dont's Grammar is considered spelling things correctly, and using commas and periods and other things used is creating text the right way. If you mistreat your grammar, it is considered spam. Here are some dos and don'ts to follow when editing text: *DO: Put a space after a period. When making two sentences, do this: I like Fabian. He is cool. *DON'T: Not put a space after a period. Ex: I like Fabian.He is cool. *DO: Put a space after a comma. Ex: Hello, Nina. *DON'T: Not put a space after a comma. Ex: Hello,Nina. *DO: Capitalize names. Ex: Jerome *DON'T: Not capitalize names. Ex: jerome *DO: Capitalize the beginning of sentences. Ex: Who likes House of Anubis? *DON'T: Not capitalize the beginning of sentences. Ex: who likes House of Anubis? *DO: Put the proper punctuation. Ex: Do you like Nina, too? *DON'T: Not put the proper punctuation. Ex: Do you like Nina, too. *DO: Use commas correctly. Ex: Who do you like, Mara? *DON'T: Not use commas correctly or put them in randomly. Ex: Who, do you, like Mara? *DO: Use periods. Ex: Mick is at training. *DON'T: Not use periods. Ex: Mick is at training *DO: Capitalize titles and proper nouns. Ex: In House of Anubis, Nina is the main character. *DON'T: Not capitalize titles and proper nouns. Ex: In house of anubis, nina is the main character. *DO: CHECK YOUR SPELLING!! Ex: Remember to use proper punctuation. *DON'T: Not check your spelling. Ex: Remmemer to use propper punktuatiun. *DO: Use things such as / > : ; " ' _ - { [ correctly. Ex: Follow the following: *DON'T: Use things such as / > : ; " ' _ - { [ incorrectly. Ex: Follow: the following- THESE DO NOT HAVE TO BE FOLLOWED WHEN EDITING COMMENTS, BLOG POSTS, FORUMS, OR TALK PAGES! Wiki Contributors Wiki Contributors are people who do not have accounts for Wikia. They are automatically breaking rule #5 by not having an account, but they may not have one because they are simply not old enough to make one yet. Others may be sockpuppets of previously banned accounts. These people are still expected to abide by these rules, or the pages will be locked so that they may not edit them. Currently, Wiki Contributers are not allowed to edit pages. They are only allowed to comment, as Admins have no control over who can comment and who can't. All rude comments made by Wiki Contributers will be deleted. So, all Wiki Contributors are basically already on their first warning. About Banning Banning is being blocked from the Wikia so that you cannot edit, comment, etc. To get blocked, you must be breaking rules repetitively. The shortest ban time is one day, and the longest without being permanent is up to a year, unless the admin decides to enter another time. Yes, you can get banned permanently if the admins are too fed up with you and feel they must do something more than just keep banning you. When banned, the admins have these checkboxes to choose from: *Prevent account creation *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Prevent user from sending e-mail *Watch this user's user and talk pages *Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked So, make sure you follow the rules unless you want to be banned! :) Category:Community